


SURPRISE!!!

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrest, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Heart, Cell Phone, Confession, Cops, Crying, Dark Confession, Dating, Dinner, Embarrassment, Errands, Falling In Love, Helping out, Love Confession, Lunch, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pizza, Playing video games, Promising Rings, Reunion, Sad, Shower Sex, Super Jirou (TV Show), Surprises, Taking Action, Tearful reunion, Texting, Video Chat, Watching TV, boys crying, folding laundry, homeless, hug, proposal, shower, showering together, solution, surprise visit, weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Hiro would be out during errands for his mom when he encounters a familiar friend.
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Kieran Moreno, Keitaro Nagame/Taiga Akatora
Kudos: 25





	1. Hiro's Lucky Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank @ZsotrAnon for the awesome edit pic to help create this story & all the facts about Kieran Moreno in this story 100% made up. Please go to this website https://campbuddy.fandom.com/wiki/Kieran_Moreno to see all the facts about Keiran Moreno

Hiro’s Lucky Encounter

Once Camp Buddy was over, Hiro Akiba & Keitaro Nagame would spend time together after school once they completed their homework, but during the weekends, Keitaro would head back to Camp Buddy & go on dates with Taiga Akatora. Hiro would lounge around at home with nothing to do expect doing errands for his mother, Hina Akiba. After getting some groceries from the grocery store, Hiro would spotted a cute adorable Filipino boy that looked awfully familiar as he decided to call out a name.

Hiro: KIERAN!!!

The Filipino boy stopped as he turns around. Hiro was surprise to see that it was Kieran Moreno.

Kieran: Hiro?!?

Kieran would approach Hiro as they both walk side by side to each other.

Hiro: Dude! It’s so great to see you again.

Kieran: Same here. How are you doing after Camp Buddy?

Hiro: I’m doing alright although; I am feeling sad right now.

Kieran: What’s wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: You know Keitaro is dating Taiga now, right?

Kieran: I kinda figured that out when Taiga said that he didn’t have the same feelings when we were dating.

Hiro: Ouch! I’m sorry that you had to go through that bro. Is that why you left Camp Buddy & didn’t tell anyone?

Kieran: Yeah. I’m sorry about that.

Hiro: It’s okay. I’m glad that I got to meet you again.

Kieran: Same here. By the way, why are you walking alone with groceries, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m doing some errands for my mom.

Kieran: That’s so cool. Is it alright if I help you out?

Hiro: Sure, dude.

Kieran: Since I have nothing to do, is it alright if I hangout with you?

Hiro: I don’t see why not, but let’s ask my mom to be safe.

Kieran: Okay.

Hiro & Kieran would chat with each other all the way as they both soon arrive back at the Akiba household as both boys enter the house. When Hiro close the door behind him, Hina would be upstairs doing laundry when she heard the front door shut as she knew that Hiro return from the grocery store.

Hina: Welcome back, sweetie. How was the trip?

Hiro: It was fine, mom. I ran into an old friend from Camp Buddy on the back home.

Hina: Oh? Who did you meet?

Hiro: Actually, he helped me carry some of the groceries home, mom.

Hina: Awe! That’s so nice of him. What’s his name, sweetie?

Hiro: His name is Kieran Monroe.

Hina: Is he here?

Kieran: Yes ma!

Hina: Oh! Hello Kieran.

Kieran: Hello Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: Sorry if I can’t come downstairs now. I’m too busy folding up laundry.

Kieran: May I help you?

Hina: Aren’t you the sweetest. Sure.

Kieran: Let me help put the groceries up then me & Hiro will be right up to help you, ma.

Hina: Aren’t you the kindest person. Thank you very much.

Kieran: Come on, Hiro. Let’s put the groceries up, so we can help your mom, so we can spend some time together.

Hiro: Okay, dude!

Hiro & Kieran would rush into the kitchen as they both quickly put the groceries up as they both rush upstairs to help Hiro’s mom fold laundry. Once they enter Hina’s room, she would be surprise to see how quickly the boys moved.

Hina: Oh my. That was quick. Did you put the groceries in their correct position, Hiro?

Hiro: Of course, mom. Kieran would hand me the groceries while I place them into their correct places.

Kieran: It’s true, Mrs. Akiba. We worked out a system, so we could get it done faster.

Hina: Wow! I’m very impress by your teamwork skills. You two truly do make an awesome pair.

Hiro: You really think so?

Hina: Absolutely! If you boys finish holding the laundry, I’ll make you guys something special for helping me out.

Kieran: You don’t have to do that, Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: Oh, but I insist especially after you help my son carry the groceries home Kieran.

Hiro: Come on, dude. My mom won’t stop until you say yes.

Kieran: Alright.

Hina: Excellent. I promise that you two won’t disappoint.

Hina would go downstairs towards the kitchen as she would make a delicious meal for her son & friend while Hiro and Kieran continue folding up laundry.

Hiro: Thanks for helping us out, Kieran.

Kieran: Don’t mention. It’s the least that I can do after I left Camp Buddy without saying goodbye to you guys.

Hiro chuckle as he slowly started to blush as he likes hanging around Kieran. Kieran would see Hiro blushing as he too would blush as well. They both would finish folding laundry in record time.

Hiro: Wow! That’s probably the fastest the laundry as ever been folded.

Kieran: Really?

Hiro: Yeah.

Kieran: Since we folded everything, what you do you want to do?

Hiro: Wanna watch Super Jirou with me?

Kieran: To be honest, I don’t know what Super Jirou is.

Hiro: Come watch it with me & you’ll find out.

Kieran: Alright.

Hiro & Kieran would exit Hina’s bedroom as they make their way downstairs as they sat down onto the couch as Hiro turned the TV on as they both would watch Super Jirou together. Once the show was over, Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how awesome Super Jirou was.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! Now I know why love Super Jirou so much.

Hiro: I know, right. Isn’t he super awesome!?!

Kieran’s stomach soon start growling as his face quickly turns red of embarrassment. Hiro couldn’t help but to chuckle as his stomach would also start growling as well. Hiro quickly became quiet while Kieran laugh as they both were very hungry.

Hina: Boys! Lunch is ready.

Hiro: Perfect timing, mom. We’re starving.

Hina laughed as Hiro & Kieran enter the kitchen as both of their eyes sparkle to delight as they couldn’t believe the wonderful spread that Hina had made for them for helping her out.

Kieran: Wow! I can’t believe that your mom made all of this.

Hiro: I told you she’s an excellent cook.

Hina: Good ahead boys. Dig in before it gets cold.

Kieran & Hiro: Thank you for the meal.

Kieran & Hiro help themselves as they couldn’t how wonderful the food taste. Within 10 minutes, they both have cleared the table as they both burp at the exact same time as their faces quickly turn bright red of embarrassment as they didn’t mean to burp so loudly & loud in front of Hina.

Hina: Oh my! Excuse you boys! You must’ve like my cooking very much

Kieran: It was super delicious, ma’am.

Hina: Thank you very much. I’m glad that you are satisfied, Kieran.

Hiro: Hey Kieran! How about we take a shower together?

Kieran: Are you sure? I don’t want to feel like a bothering you two.

Hiro: Are you serious, dude?!?! You’re not bothering me or my mom. Isn’t that right?

Hina: Hiro’s correct, Kieran. You’re not bothering us at all.

Kieran: Thank you. I’ve doubted myself lately.

Hina: Awe! Please go take a shower with Hiro. I’ll wash your clothes.

Kieran: But I don’t have any other clothes to wear.

Hiro: It’s okay, dude. You can borrow some of mine.

Kieran: Thank you so much, Hiro. I can’t thank you enough.

Hiro: Come on. Let’s go get clean up.

Kieran: Okay. Thank you again for that wonderful meal, Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: You’re quiet welcome.

Hiro & Kieran would exit the kitchen rush through the living room rapidly walk upstairs as they enter Hiro’s bedroom & enter Hiro’s bathroom. They both quickly remove all of their clothes & toss them into Hiro’s bedroom as they quickly shut the door and enter the shower together as Hiro turns his shower water on. Kieran gasp as he felt the cold water hitting his body as it gave Hiro goosebumps. Hiro quickly adjusts the water settings as the water slowly turns from cold to hot in a few seconds as Hiro & Kieran both let out a loud pleasure moan as they enjoy feeling the warm water hitting their skins as they both begin scrubbing their bodies.

Hiro: Awe! Nothing like taking a hot shower with a friend.

Kieran: Yeah! It feels amazing.

Hiro: Hey Kieran.

Kieran: Yes Hiro?

Hiro: I was wondering what you have been up to since you left Camp Buddy.

Kieran: Nothing much. Just trying to find myself after Taiga said that he didn’t have the same feelings when we were a couple.

Hiro: Again, I’m sorry that you had to go through with that, dude.

Kieran: It’s alright plus there’s something that I really need to tell you.

Hiro: What is it?

Kieran: I assume that you know about last year’s incident.

Hiro: Yeah! I heard that it was Taiga that started it.

Kieran: You would be wrong, Hiro.

Hiro: Huh!?! If it wasn’t Taiga, then who?

Kieran: It was me.

Hiro: WHAT!?!? You can’t be serious!!!

Kieran: It’s true. I was so jealous that Taiga was spending so much time with his new friends that he didn’t even pay any attention to me, so I set him up, but I never ever meant for anyone to get hurt. Plus you know that scar on his face.

Hiro: Yeah.

Kieran: I was the one that caused it.

Hiro gasped as he was stunned by Kieran’s shocking confession as tears begin to run down Kieran’s face.

Kieran: I was so shock at what I done to Taiga. I never ever meant to hurt him. I couldn’t forgive myself after what I’ve done.

Hiro would walk over towards Kieran & gave him a huge hug. Kieran gasp as he felt the warmness of Hiro’s hug as he burst into tears.

Hiro: It’s okay, Kieran. Everyone isn’t perfect & I’m sorry that you had to go through that.

Kieran: Thank you, Hiro. You don’t know how much your kindness means to me.

Kieran would turn around as Hiro wipe away Kieran’s tears.

Hiro: Could I tell you a secret, Kieran?

Kieran: Sure!

Hiro: I was feeling so lonely without Keitaro around because he was staying in Taiga’s cabin.

Kieran: Oh! You mean when Taiga won the sportsfest.

Hiro: Yeah! I truly didn’t know what to do, but when you arrived at Camp Buddy, I felt my heart beating super fast. I think I was falling for you.

Kieran: Really?!? You were falling for me?

Hiro: Yeah. I couldn’t believe how hot & cute you look. You were almost cute as Keitaro.

Kieran: Wow! I’m honor that you think I was cute as your friend, Hiro.

Hiro: My heart is beating super fast right now, Kieran & there’s something that I want to ask you.

Kieran: What is it?

Hiro: Will you please be my boyfriend?

Kieran: Really?!? You want us to be boyfriends?

Hiro: I know that your ex is dating my best friend, but I can’t get over you, Kieran. Ever since you left Camp Buddy, my heart was broken.

Kieran gasp as he was surprise to hear these things from Hiro.

Hiro: I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you again, but when I saw you today walking, my heart skipped a beat & I was overcome with joy.

Kieran: Wow, Hiro! I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way.

Hiro: Are you saying no?

Kieran: I’m not saying that at all. I truly didn’t know that you felt that way towards me.

Hiro: Oh! What do you think of me?

Kieran: When I first saw you, I thought you were cute & hyperactive just like me and to be honest, I also felt my heart skip a beat when I saw you wear nothing but an apron. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever saw.

Hiro gasped as he felt himself blushing of embarrassment.

Kieran: There’s nothing to be embarrass, Hiro. You looked mighty cute & sexy in it. I would love to see you wearing nothing but your apron again someday.

Hiro: If you come over when my mom isn’t around, I’ll be happy to do so for a cute hottie like you.

Kieran: Hiro! I think I’m falling in love with you.

Hiro: Really!?! So does that mean…

Kieran: Yup! I’ll be happy to be your boyfriend.

Hiro: Woo-hoo! You don’t know how happy that you made me, Kieran.

Kieran: I feel the same way, Hiro.

Hiro: Since we’re showering together, I was wondering…

Kieran: Let me guess, since we’re boyfriends now you want to have sex with me.

Hiro: Wow! That’s exactly what I was going to ask.

Kieran: I have to admit seeing you naked does turn me on.

Hiro: Sooo?

Kieran: Sure, Hiro. Let’s do it.

Hiro: Awesome! Is it alright, if I start first?

Kieran: Sure, cutie pie.

Hiro gasp as his face completely turns bright red he was caught off guard by Kieran’s surprising nickname call.

Hiro: Whatever you say, my awesome hottie.

Kieran chuckle as Hiro slowly drops down onto his knees as he stares at Kieran’s beautiful hot penis as he slowly leans in & wraps his lips around the head of it while placing his hands onto Kieran’s hips. Kieran quickly let out a sharp gasp as he felt Hiro’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him goosebumps. Hiro slowly slurps Kieran’s penis into his mouth as he firmly wraps his lips around it & starts sucking on Kieran’s hot warm penis while bobbing his head back & forth. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes sparkle as he moves his hands towards his nipples as he begins playing with himself while enjoying Hiro’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Kieran stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he begins panting while trying to keep his composure. Hiro’s ember orange eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Kieran tasted as he sucks with all of his might to make sure that Kieran has an unforgettable pleasurable time with him. Kieran would feel his entire body shaking as the pleasure is truly unbelievable as he soon oozes pre-cum inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro would taste Kieran’s warm hot pre-cum leaking into his mouth as he tighten his lips even tighter & start sucking on Kieran’s penis even harder. Kieran would be breathing very heavily as the hot steamy pleasure is mounting higher & higher until he couldn’t bare it anymore as he let out a loud sexual scream as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro’s mouth. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Kieran’s piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows every single drop. Once Kieran got done unloading himself, Hiro gingerly removes his hands off of Kieran’s hips while softly removing his lips off of Kieran’s soft penis. Kieran’s penis would flop right out of Hiro’s mouth as he removes his hands away from his nipples as there pop out. Hiro continue blushing as he saw how horny Kieran’s nipples were as he become horny. Kieran would see Hiro’s horny penis as he became horny again.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! That was an awesome blowjob. Thank you.

Hiro: It’s no biggie. I know that you would do the same for me.

Kieran: You’re absolutely right. I’m ready to go again.

Hiro: Already.

Kieran: Yeah! You make me feel so good, Hiro.

Hiro: You want to feel really good…

Hiro would stand back up onto his feet as he quickly turns himself around & bends over exposing his cute hot anus towards Kieran while placing his hands onto his glass shower door.

Hiro: Come & put that hot thing of yours inside of me, Kieran.

Kieran: Anything for my sugar pie.

Hiro gasp as he still isn’t use to Kieran calling cute nicknames.

Kieran would stand right behind Hiro as he slowly positions the wet tip of his penis onto Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped even louder as he could feel the wet head of Kieran’s penis rubbing against his anus as Kieran slowly places his hands onto Hiro’s hips.

Kieran: Are you ready for me, Hiro?

Hiro: Yup!

Kieran: Okay. I’m going in now.

Kieran would breathe through his nose as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward as he could feel himself pushing the wet head of his penis against Hiro’s anus. Hiro grunted & moaned as he could feel his anus being shoved on by the wet head of Kieran’s penis. Kieran continues on pushing until he let out a loud successful moan as he slips his penis right through Hiro’s entrance & is now inside of his cute hot boyfriend. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen & sparkle as he felt Kieran’s warm hot wet slimy penis sliding itself through his anus as it enters his body. Hiro would shake & shiver as his body slowly accepts Kieran.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! You totally feel amazing.

Hiro: I’m glad to have you inside of me, Kieran.

Kieran: It feels like I’m finally home.

Hiro: You are home, Kieran. Please don’t ever leave me.

Kieran: I promise. Can I start moving now, Hiro?

Hiro: Of course & please go slow.

Kieran nod his head as he slowly starts thrusting himself back & forth into Hiro. Hiro ember eyes sparkle as he could feel Kieran’s warm wet penis sliding in & out of him. Hiro would try his best to keep his hands on the shower glass door, but the hot pleasure of being pounded by Kieran was feeling too good. Kieran continues to pound Hiro’s cute hole even more as he felt his penis twitching inside his boyfriend. Kieran gasp as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasp as he felt Kieran’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides slowly start to tighten up & close his entrance as it would put the squeeze on Kieran’s penis. Kieran grunted as he felt Hiro’s warm hot soft insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound him. Hiro would feel his body shake as he continues to enjoy being pounded by his hot boyfriend. Kieran would be breathing heavily as the hot pleasure is slowly getting to him as he couldn’t bare it anymore as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro’s ember eyes widen & sparkle as he felt shot after shot of hot steamy boy milk entering his body as it instantly triggers to moan on the top of his lungs as he sprays his white hot gooey cum all over his shower glass door. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Kieran slowly remove his hands from Hiro’s hips as he slowly back away allowing his penis to flop right out of Hiro’s entrance. After Kieran’s penis pops out of Hiro, Hiro gasp as he no longer felt his boyfriend inside of him, but soon moans as he felt Kieran’s hot load slowly oozing out of his anus as it drips out of his entrances & down onto the shower floor as the warm shower water helps wash it away. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk he had dumped into his boyfriend. Hiro would remove his hands from the shower glass door as he slowly leans back up as he stood underneath the showerhead letting the warm water hit his back. Hiro let out a loud peace moan as he enjoys his warm hot shower. Once he was done, Kieran would have his turn as he too moans in peace as he felt refresh after pounding Hiro. Once they got done with their shower, Hiro would turn the hot water off as he & Kieran exit the shower feeling refresh as they dry themselves off & reenter Hiro’s bedroom as they both lay down together on Hiro’s bed.

Kieran: Wow! I can’t remember the last time I had a wonderful hot steamy shower.

Hiro: I’m glad that you’re here, Kieran.

Kieran: Me too. What are we going to do now?

Hiro: I was actually going to text Keitaro to see how he’s doing with Taiga.

Hiro would start texting to his best friend.

Hiro: Hey Keitaro! Just checking up on my best friend. How’s your time with Taiga at Camp Buddy.

Keitaro would respond.

Keitaro: Oh! Hey Hiro! Taiga & I are doing fine, but we’re not at Camp Buddy. We’re hanging out in my bedroom.

Hiro: WHAT!?!? I thought you guys agree to hangout at Camp Buddy every weekend.

Keitaro: We did, but Taiga surprised me by coming to me.

Hiro: Wow! That is a surprise. If you’re at home, do you mind if we video chat?

Keitaro: I don’t mind at all.

Hiro: See you soon, Keitaro.

Hiro would place his cell phone down onto his desk stand.

Kieran: What’s wrong, Hiro?

Hiro: Keitaro & Taiga aren’t at Camp Buddy.

Kieran: Really?!?

Hiro: Yeah. They’re at Keitaro’s place. Taiga surprised Keitaro.

Kieran: Wow! That’s totally Taiga. He loves surprising people.

Hiro: Oh! You just gave me an idea.

Kieran: Really?!? What?

Hiro: Could you stay hidden for a while.

Kieran: Okay, but why?

Hiro: I want to surprise them that you’re here with me & I think we should tell them that we’re dating each other.

Kieran: I don’t know.

Hiro: I think it’s fair that they should know before they find out from someone else.

Kieran: Okay. Where should I hide?

Hiro: How about in the bathroom. Pretend that you’re taking a long hot steamy shower.

Kieran: Okay. I can’t imagine what Taiga’s face would look like when I show up during your guy’s video chat.

Hiro would hop out of bed as he walks over towards his computer as Kieran would hop out of bed as well & makes his way towards the bathroom as turns the shower water on pretending to take a nice long hot shower. Hiro would turn on his computer as he received a message that someone wants to video chat with him & it was from Keitaro. Hiro would accept as Keitaro & Taiga appear on his computer.

Hiro: Hey you guys! How’s it going?

Keitaro: Everything is going fine. How are you doing, Hiro. I know that you feel lonely whenever I go see Taiga.

Hiro: I’m doing okay. By the way, what made you decide to visit Keitaro, Taiga?

Taiga: I just wanted to change things up since he always travels to me, so I decided that I should do the same for him.

Hiro: That’s so sweet.

Keitaro: By the way, Hiro who’s there? I can hear your shower water running.

Taiga: Really?!?

Hiro: Funny thing that you mention that, Keitaro. I ran into an old friend.

Keitaro: Really!?!

Taiga: Who?

Kieran would turn the shower water off as he wraps a towel around his waist while using another one to pretend to dry his hair as he exits Hiro’s bathroom & reentering Hiro’s bedroom. Keitaro’s jade green & Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as they both gasp & couldn’t believe that Kieran is at Hiro’s.

Kieran: Man! That felt so refreshing. Thanks you allowing me to take a shower, Hiro.

Hiro: No problem, Kieran.

Taiga: KIERAN!!! What’s he doing there?!?

Hiro: I actually ran into him while I was out doing errands for my mom. He helped me carried the groceries home & also help fold laundry.

Keitaro: Wow! I’m not surprise. He sure helped out a lot, didn’t he Taiga.

Taiga: Yeah.

Kieran: Awe! Stop it you guys! You’re embarrassing.

Taiga: Since you two are there, me & Keitaro have something big to tell you both & you’re the first ones that get to hear it from us.

Hiro: Wow! We’re so honor.

Kieran: What is it?

Keitaro & Taiga would raise their hands towards the computer as they show off their rings on their pinkies. Hiro’s ember orange & Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as they couldn’t believe what they’re seeing now.

Hiro: Wow!

Keitaro: Taiga bought promising rings, so that we can always keep our promises.

Kieran: Awe! That’s so sweet of you Taiga.

Taiga: Stop it, Kieran. You’re embarrassing.

Hiro: It’s kinda funny to see Taiga being embarrass

Taiga: Hey.

Keitaro: I have to agree.

Taiga: Not you too, Keitaro.

Keitaro, Hiro & Kieran laugh as Hiro and Kieran are ready to tell them their exciting news.

Hiro: Since you guys told us your exciting surprise, it’s our turn now.

Keitaro: Huh? What do you mean?

Taiga: I thought Kieran being there was the surprise.

Kieran: Trust me. There’s more to it.

Hiro: Kieran & I are boyfriends now.

Keitaro & Taiga’s eyes completely widen in absolute shock as they couldn’t believe what they just heard.

Taiga: WHAT!?!?

Keitaro: When did this happen?

Kieran: A while ago.

Taiga: For real?!?

Kieran: Yeah!

Keitaro: Congratulations you guys. I’m so proud of you, Hiro.

Hiro: Awe! Thanks, Keitaro.

Taiga: You better take good care of him, Kieran.

Kieran: Don’t worry. I will.

Keitaro: I just had an idea. How about we all get together for lunch tomorrow.

Hiro: I would like that. What do you say, Kieran?

Kieran: Yeah. It would be nice to see you two again.

Taiga: Same here.

Keitaro: Awesome! So we’ll all meet each other around 10. Sounds good?

Hiro: Yup. And Taiga. You better take really good care of my best friend. He’s sometimes a klutz.

Keitaro: HEY!!!

Kieran & Taiga laugh as they find it funny.

Taiga: Don’t worry. I will. See you guys tomorrow.

Hiro: Bye you guys.

Keitaro would end the video chat as Hiro & Kieran couldn’t believe that Taiga & Keitaro are now wearing promising rings.

Hiro: I didn’t see that coming.

Kieran: Me either. Taiga never bought me a promising ring.

Hiro: Awe! I’m sorry, Kieran.

Kieran: It’s okay. I should think about the past. I’m glad that I got you.

Hiro: Same here.

Kieran: What do we do now?

Hiro: Wanna play videos in the nude?

Kieran: Sure.

Hina: Boys!

Hiro: Yeah mom!?!

Hina: You’re clothes are dry.

Hiro: Thanks, mom. Where are they?

Hina: Outside your bedroom door.

Kieran would go & open Hiro’s door as their clothes would right where Hina said they would be. Kieran brought their clothes inside the room as he couldn’t find a place to put their clean clothes.

Kieran: Hey Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah Kieran?

Kieran: Where should I put our clean clothes?

Hiro: Oh! You can place them on the chair.

Kieran: Okay.

Hiro would hop out of his hair as Kieran places their clothes there as they both would hop onto Hiro’s bed again as they spend all afternoon playing video games in the nude as they both enjoy each other’s company. Once they got done playing, it would evening as they both were shocked to see how late it was.

Kieran: Wow! I can’t believe how late it gotten.

Hiro: Well time flies when you’re playing video games with someone that you like.

Kieran: Awe! You’re just the sweetest.

Hiro: I can smell my mom’s cooking. We better get dress & eat.

Kieran: Good idea.

Hiro & Kieran would hop off of Hiro’s bed as they both quickly put their clothes back as they rapidly exit out of Hiro’s bedroom & rush down the stairs as the bypass the living room & enter the kitchen as they were surprise to see the wonderful food that Hina had made for all of them. Hiro & Kieran thank Hina for the wonderful delicious food as they sat down at the table & took their time eating as Hina slowly got to know Kieran a little bit better. She would learn the things that Hiro had already learned as she understands the mistakes that he had made & accepted him.

Hiro: Hey mom.

Hina: Yes dear.

Hiro: Kieran & I have something that we need to tell you.

Hina: Let me guess. You two want to tell me that you are now boyfriends.

Hiro & Kieran’s eyes widen as they both stare at each other then back at Hina as they couldn’t believe it.

Kieran: How did you know?

Hina: I know my son very well Kieran & I figured with a great friend like you that he would fall in love.

Hiro: Awe. I really wanted to surprise you.

Hina: I’m sorry, but I am surprise. I never imagine that you have a cute handsome kind hearted boy like Kieran to be your boyfriend, Hiro. I’m so happy for you.

Hiro: Thanks, mom.

Hina: And Kieran.

Kieran: Yes ma’am.

Hina: You’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you want.

Kieran: Really?!?

Hina: Of course.

Kieran: Thank you very much & I should be honest if you two.

Hiro: What are you talking about, Kieran?

Hina: Yes, what’s wrong dear?

Kieran: Ever since I left Camp Buddy after Taiga told me that he doesn’t have the same feelings when we were dating, I would walk the streets staying at shelters from time to time.

Hiro: Wait a minute! You’re homeless!?!

Kieran: Yup.

Hina: What happen?

Kieran: I ran away.

Hiro would start to get teary eye as he was feeling very upset for Kieran.

Hina: Please continue.

Kieran: I thought life would go back to normal, but boy was I wrong. My father would whip me with his belt for no reason at all. I cried out in pain. After a month went by, I couldn’t stay in my home, so I ran away.

Hina: Oh my. I’m so sorry that you had to go through with that.

Hiro: Me too.

Tears would be flooding down Hiro’s face Kieran & Hina were in shock.

Hina: Hiro dear.

Kieran: Hiro! Please don’t cry.

Hiro: I’m sorry, but I can’t. No one should ever be treated like that especially to you Kieran.

Kieran: Thanks, Hiro.

Kieran would lean over & wipe away Hiro’s eyes as Hiro show his huge bright smile as Kieran couldn’t help but to smile as well.

Hiro: Does that mean…

Kieran: I don’t know. I truly don’t want to go back to my family. I’m worried that they’ll give me a much worst punishment for running away.

Hina: Where is your father now, Kieran?

Kieran: He’s probably at home with mom.

Hiro: What are you going to do mom?

Hina: Don’t you worry, Hiro. I’ll take care of it. In the meantime, how about you & Kieran go brush your teeth. I can imagine that you two are awfully sleepy.

Kieran: (Yawn) Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit sleepy.

Hiro: (Yawn) Me too. Come on, Kieran.

Kieran: Okay.

Kieran & Hiro would excuse themselves from the table as Hina would call the police & make a report of what Kieran had told her. Hina would go with the police to confront Kieran’s father while Hiro & Kieran are in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Once they were clean, they head to Hiro’s bedroom as they both strip down to their underwear as they got underneath the covers & cuddle up to each other. Meanwhile Hina & the police would arrive at Kieran’s home as Kieran’s father storms out of the house.

Mr. Moreno: What’s going on here?

Police Officer: Sir! We came here to ask you some questions.

Mr. Moreno: What kind of questions.

Mrs. Moreno: Sweetie! What’s going on?

Mr. Moreno: It’s nothing. Just go back inside.

Mrs. Moreno was about to when police the stopped her.

Police Officer: Actually ma’am. Please don’t. We would you like to ask you some questions as well.

Mr. Moreno: She has nothing to do with this.

Police Officer: Sir. Do you have a son by the name of Kieran Moreno?

Mr. Moreno: Yes

Police Officer: Well just been informed that you whipped him for no reason. Is that true?

Mr. Moreno: No. That’s not true at all. Kieran loves making stuff up to get attention.

Mrs. Moreno would be shock as she couldn’t stand by letting her husband call her son a liar.

Mrs. Moreno: He’s lying! I saw him whip my son with his belt.

Police Officer: Are you sure ma’am.

Mrs. Moreno: Yes. I don’t know where my son is. I wish I knew.

Hina would hear what Mrs. Moreno said as she got out of the cop car & told her.

Hina: Ma’am. My name is Hina Akiba. Your son is safe & sound back at my place.

Mrs. Moreno: Thank goodness.

Mr. Moreno: So, you kidnapped my son, didn’t you?

Hina: I absolutely did not. How dare you to accuse me of stealing your son from you. I have a son as well & I would be heartbroken something happen to my baby boy.

Mr. Moreno: It doesn’t matter I’m going to give him the biggest punishment he’ll ever get.

Mr. Moreno would charge right at Hina, but the police officers would quickly apprehend him & quickly put handcuffs on him as they put the father in the back of a police car. Mrs. Moreno would come out of the house as she rushes over to Hina & gave her a hug. Mrs. Moreno would cry helplessly as kept thanking Hina for taking care of her son.

Hina: Officers, is it alright if Mrs. Moreno sees her son?

Police Officer: Of course.

Hina: Would you like that?

Mrs. Moreno: Yes please.

Hina & Mrs. Moreno would get in a police car as the police officer drove them back to Hina’s place. Hina & Mrs. Moreno would enter the home as Hina made Mrs. Moreno a nice cup of warm tea as Mrs. Moreno would sit on the couch & wait patiently to see here.

Hina: I’ll go get him.

Mrs. Moreno would nod her head as Hina head upstairs towards Hiro’s bedroom. Once she enters the room, she was surprise to see Hiro & Kieran cuddling together as she didn’t want to disturb them, but knows that Mrs. Moreno is waiting to see her son. Hina would slowly & quietly walk over towards Hiro’s bed as she woke up.

Hina: Kieran dear. Please wake up.

Kieran would moan & groan as he let out a yawn as he slowly wakes up.

Kieran: Oh! Hello Mrs. Akiba. Is there something wrong?

Hina: You have a visitor.

Kieran: Who?

Hina: It’s best if you go & see.

Kieran: Okay.

Kieran would quietly sneak out of bed, but was unsuccessful as Hiro would wake up.

Hiro: Mom! Kieran! What’s going on?

Hina: Please go back to sleep dear.

Hiro: But mom…

Kieran: Mrs. Akiba is it alright if Hiro comes.

Hina: Okay.

Hiro would toss his bed sheets aside as he hops out of bed. All three of them exit Hiro’s bedroom as they make their way downstairs. Once in the living room, Kieran would now be fully awake as he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Kieran: MOM!?!?

Mrs. Moreno: Hi Kieran.

Kieran would rush right over towards his mom & gave her a huge hug. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as tears start to develop.

Kieran: I missed you so much, mom.

Mrs. Moreno: Me too sweetie.

Kieran: Where’s dad?

Mrs. Moreno: He’s arrested.

Hiro: WHAT!?!

Kieran: How did that happen?

Hina: I can answer that. I went & told the police your story Kieran.

Kieran: Really?

Hina: Yes dear. I couldn’t see you living in fear because of your father. The police & I went to your house and your father storm right out.

Kieran: That does sound like dad.

Hina: The police would question him & your mother. Your father said that you said that you made it up, so you could get attention. Your mother was so upset that she told the police that he was lying & that she saw him whip you, Kieran. She was crying wanting to know where her baby boy was at. I jumped out of the cop car & told her that you were safe back at home then your father accuses him of kidnapping you then would charge right at me.

Hiro: WHAT!?!? Did he hurt?!?

Hina: No! Thankfully the police quickly put handcuffs on him after he said he’ll give Kieran a much more brutal punishment when he returns, so I don’t see your father getting out anytime soon, Kieran.

Hiro: Mom! What you did was totally reckless. You could’ve been hurt.

Hina: I know sweetie, but I couldn’t sit by while a man is out after he punishes his own son for no reason.

Kieran: What’s going to happen now, mom?

Mrs. Moreno: Well, I was thinking of staying with my sister for now on & I would like for you to come & join me.

Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as tears slowly slide down his face as Kieran turn around & saw Hiro crying. He was at a huge crossroad in his life as he doesn’t know what to do.

Kieran: I’m so torn. I don’t know what to do.

Mrs. Moreno: What do you mean, sweetie.

Kieran: I have a boyfriend now, mom.

Mrs. Moreno: Oh! I’m so happy for you. Who is he?

Hiro: That would be me.

Mrs. Moreno: It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re Hiro Akiba, would I be right?

Hiro: Yes ma’am & Kieran was a huge help back at Camp Buddy and was a bigger help for me & my mom.

Mrs. Moreno: Oh?!?

Hiro: He helped carried groceries with me then he helped me & my mom fold laundry as well.

Mrs. Moreno: Wow! I’m so proud of you, Kieran. You’ve grown to be a responsible man now.

Kieran: Thanks mom.

Mrs. Moreno: I truly don’t want to destroy your relationship with Hiro, sweetie.

Hina: I have an idea. Hiro has a webcam in his bedroom. Maybe you & Kieran can video chat with each other plus you’re more than welcome to come back here & see your son anytime that you want.

Mrs. Moreno: Really?!? Thank you very much, Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: Please call me Hina.

Mrs. Moreno: Okay, Hina. Is that okay with you, sweetie?

Kieran: Only if it makes you happy.

Mrs. Moreno: I want you to be happy, Kieran. I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if I made you come with me & you felt miserable.

Kieran: Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay here, Mrs. Akiba?

Hina: Of course. You truly make my son very happy & not many people can do that.

Kieran: Mom. Please forgive me, but I’m staying with Hiro & his mom.

Mrs. Moreno: It’s okay, Kieran. I understand. I’m just so happy that you’re alright.

Kieran: Well, I did go through a bad breakup, but it’s all thanks to Hiro, I’m starting to find happiness & joy again.

Hiro: You really mean that, Kieran?

Kieran: Of course.

Hiro: I love you, Kieran.

Kieran: I love you too, Hiro.

Kieran & Hiro would walk towards each other as they hug each other & begin crying. Hina & Mrs. Moreno would cry as well as they were happy to see their sons being happy.

Hina: We sure raise our boys well.

Mrs. Moreno: Absolutely.

Once Hiro & Kieran got done hugging each other Kieran quickly realizes something.

Kieran: Hey mom! How are you going to get to your sister’s?

Hina: Oh! Kieran’s right.

Mrs. Moreno: Don’t worry. I’ll ask the police if they can take me there.

Kieran: Please stay safe mom.

Mrs. Moreno: Of course. Behave yourself & listen to Mrs. Akiba.

Kieran: Yes ma’am.

Mrs. Moreno: It’s so good to see you again.

Kieran: You too.

Kieran & Mrs. Moreno would hug each other one final time as Mrs. Moreno would say goodbye to her son as the police would drive Mrs. Moreno all the way to your sister’s.

Hina: How are you doing, Kieran?

Kieran: I’ll be alright, Mrs. Akiba.

Hiro would continue crying as he felt some kind of guilt.

Kieran: Hiro? Why are you crying?

Hiro: I feel like it’s my fault that you’re staying here & not with your mom.

Hina: Hiro dear. Don’t say that. Kieran made his decision.

Hiro: I know, but I feel like I had something to do with it.

Kieran: Well, you’re right. You’re the main reason why I stay. I couldn’t bear to see you all alone & sad again while Keitaro & Taiga are having a great time. If I would’ve felt, I would feel the exact same thing you’re feeling, Hiro.

Hiro: Really?!?

Kieran: Yeah. You mean so much to me, so please stop crying. I truly wasn’t ready to spend any time with my mom because I’m afraid if I did I would have terrible nightmares of my father beating me up.

Hiro gasp as he realizes that he was being selfish & wasn’t considering Kieran’s feelings at all.

Hiro: I’m sorry so Kieran. I was thinking about myself. I wasn’t thinking about how you were feeling. I don’t deserve to be your boyfriend.

Kieran: DON’T SAY THAT!!!

Hiro gasp as he looks directly at Kieran as he could see the passion in Kieran’s eyes.

Kieran: We all make mistakes. That’s the part of life. I wouldn’t accept forgiveness if I didn’t think about your feelings, Hiro, so please don’t say that you were acting selfish. You were worried that I would leave you & wouldn’t remember you. Would I be right?

Hiro slowly nod his head yes as he rushes right over to Kieran & cry

Kieran: Everything will be okay, Hiro. I promise that I won’t leave you.

Hiro: You won’t.

Kieran: Of course not. And if I do go see my mom, I would want you to be there by my side.

Hiro: Thank you, Kieran. I feel so much better now.

Hina: Sorry that I had to wake you boys up, but this was important.

Hiro: Wait a minute! I just realize something important.

Hina: What is it, dear?

Hiro: Wouldn’t Kieran have to testify against his father in court.

Kieran: He’s right.

Hina: Let’s not worry about that. Let’s focus on the here & now. I want you two to go back to bed.

Hiro: But we’re not (yawn) sleeping.

Hina: Hiro!

Kieran: Come on, Hiro. Let’s go to bed.

Hiro: Okay. Night mom.

Kieran: Night Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: Night boys.

Hiro & Kieran would go back upstairs back towards Hiro’s bedroom as they both climb back into Kieran.

Kieran: Your mom is so amazing, Hiro.

Hiro: You think so?

Kieran: Absolutely. I’m surprise that she would go that far for me.

Hiro: Me too.

Kieran: Really?!?

Hiro: Yeah.

Kieran: Well, I can’t thank you & your mom enough for allowing me to have a place to stay.

Hiro: It’s no biggie, dude. I’m glad that you’re finally off the streets & in a nice warm home.

Kieran: Hey Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah Kieran.

Kieran: Remember what we did in the shower today.

Hiro: Of course.

Kieran: I want to do it now.

Hiro: Really?!? What about my mom?

Kieran: We’ll have to be very quite.

Hiro: I don’t know if I can do it, Kieran.

Kieran: Just give it a try.

Hiro: Okay.

Kieran: Thanks, Hiro. Now let’s take our underwear off, so we can get started.

Hiro smile as he & Kieran would remove their underwear & toss them onto the bedroom floor. Hiro & Kieran would move quietly as Hiro would stand up on his bed while Kieran would be on his knees right in front of Hiro’s cute adorable penis. Kieran smile as he couldn’t believe how cute & adorable Hiro’s penis looks as he slowly leans in & wraps his lips around the head of it. Hiro gasp as he felt Kieran’s warm soft hot lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him goosebumps. Kieran would slowly places his hands onto Hiro’s warm hot soft squishy butt cheeks as Hiro gasp in shock. Kieran would squeeze Hiro’s butt cheeks as he slowly sucks the rest of Hiro’s penis into his mouth & begin bobbing back and forth while softly sucking his adorable boyfriend. Hiro would cover his mouth as he didn’t want his mom to hear him as he tries his best to keep from making any loud sexual moans or noises as his entire body shakes with excitement. Kieran can’t believe how warm & soft Hiro’s penis tasted as he kept sucking more & more of it into his mouth. Hiro would shake more & more as he tries his hardest to remain quite as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Kieran’s mouth. Kieran yellow-orange eyes widen as tasted Hiro’s warm pre-cum as he tighten his lips around Hiro’s penis even tighter as he sucks even harder. Hiro would let out a whimper as he tries to endure the hot pleasure, but Kieran’s warm hot mouth would just be too much as Hiro remains quiet as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kieran’s mouth. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Hiro’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts swallowing it. Once Hiro got done firing his load, Kieran slowly removes his hand from Hiro’s butt as he gently pulls his lips off of Hiro’s penis. After feeling his penis free from Kieran’s mouth, Hiro soon drops down onto his knees as he felt very exhausted.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! I’m totally impressed. I can’t believe that you remain quiet the entire time.

Hiro: Me either, but that blowjob was totally awesome.

Kieran: Are you ready to take it to the next level.

Hiro: Oh yeah!

Hiro & Kieran would get themselves underneath the bed sheets as Kieran would laying flat on his back while his head is resting on a pillow while Hiro is on top of him.

Kieran: This feels nice.

Hiro: I know & it’s going to feel a whole lot better. Are you ready?

Kieran: Yeah & please take it slow.

Hiro: Don’t worry. I will.

Hiro would positions the wet head of his penis against Kieran’s anus. Kieran gasp as he felt the wet tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus as it gave him goosebumps.

Hiro: Sorry about that

Kieran: It’s okay. Keep going.

Hiro nod his head as he slowly lies on top of Kieran’s warm hot soft body as he gingerly starts thrusting himself forward. Kieran quietly grunted as he could feel the wet head of Hiro’s penis pushing against his anus until it finally broke through & slide right on through as it now inside of him. Kieran would feel Hiro’s body shaking as Hiro is happy to be inside of Kieran.

Hiro: Wow Kieran! You feel so good.

Kieran: It’s great that you’re inside of me, Hiro. I really like it.

Hiro: You ready me to start?

Kieran: Yes, Hiro. And please take your time. I really want to enjoy this.

Hiro: Anything for you, my hottie.

Kieran chuckle as he blushes while Hiro slowly begins thrusting forward slowly as his penis slowly slides deep inside of Kieran. Kieran let out a loud sharp gasp as he felt Hiro’s penis sliding deep inside of him as he would hug his boyfriend. Hiro would feel Kieran hugging him as he felt his ember orange eyes widen while continues to pound his hot gorgeous boyfriend. Hiro & Kieran would be mere inches away from each other as they slowly lean in & press their lips against each other and start making out as their tongues would entwine with each other. The two of both would slowly leak out moans as they truly can’t get enough of one another. Hiro & Kieran would slowly start to feel hot as sweat starts to develop as Hiro gasp into Kieran’s mouth & leak pre-cum inside of him. Kieran gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up as they rapidly closes his entrance as they put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis. Hiro gasp into Kieran’s mouth as he felt the tightness of Kieran’s insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his cute hot super sexy boyfriend. Hiro & Kieran would feel more sweat sliding down their bodies as Kieran couldn’t contain his hot sexual feelings anymore as he wraps his arms & legs around Hiro’s warm hot soft body as Hiro would be surprise, but continues on pounding Kieran’s tight hole. Kieran would squeeze Hiro very tightly as it causes Hiro would moan on the top of his lungs inside Kieran’s moth & squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside his boyfriend. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Hiro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body. The extreme hot load would be too much for him to handle as Kieran deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside of Hiro’s mouth as he sprays his white hot gooey cum in between his & Hiro’s body. After they both finishing squirting their loads, they both were completely exhausted as Kieran slowly unwraps himself from Hiro’s body while Hiro rest his head onto Kieran’s right shoulder.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! You’re one hot dude. You really know how to please a guy.

Hiro: Thanks. Squirting inside felt so good. I truly don’t want to pull out.

Kieran: Than don’t.

Hiro: Are you serious?

Kieran: Yeah. I don’t want you to pull out, Hiro. It feels good to have you inside of me.

Hiro: Okay, but I think we better go to sleep or we’ll get in trouble.

Kieran: Alright. Thank you allowing me to stay here with you & your mom.

Hiro: No problem. I’m glad that you’re my boyfriend & that you’ll get to see your mom more than you normally do.

Kieran: Thanks, Hiro. Well, good night.

Hiro: Good night.

Hiro & Kieran would snuggle very tightly as slowly drifted off to sleep as Hina would sneak a peek as she’s happy that Hiro has found someone special.


	2. A Saturday Weekend at Keitaro's

A Saturday Weekend at Keitaro’s

Keitaro Nagame would be dating Taiga Akatora since Camp Buddy ended. They both made sure that they stayed contacted while Keitaro goes back to school as Taiga would help the scoutmasters expand Camp Buddy. It would be Saturday, as Keitaro couldn’t wait to spend his entire weekend with Taiga at Camp Buddy as he was about to leave when he received a phone call from him. Keitaro would be feeling extra gigged as he answers it.

Keitaro: Hello!

Taiga: Hey Keitaro!

Keitaro: What’s up, Taiga.

Taiga: You excited for our weekend date?

Keitaro: I sure am. I’m almost ready.

Taiga: Actually, I’m coming to you.

Keitaro: Wait! You’re coming here!?!

Taiga: I know. I ask Yoshinori’s permission & he said yes, so we’re going to hang out at your place for once.

Keitaro: Oh! Okay.

Taiga: You don’t sound to thrill about it.

Keitaro: It’s just I was looking forward to visit you at Camp Buddy.

Taiga: Well, I think we should shake things up from time to time, wouldn’t you agree.

Keitaro: Of course.

Taiga: Good, because we’re going to have a wild good time when I get there.

Keitaro: Sounds like you’re horny already.

Taiga: Hey! I can’t help myself. You drive me so crazy, Keitaro. Sometimes you’re the only thing that I think about.

Keitaro: I think that’s cute. It means that you truly care about me.

Taiga: Of course I do, you dummy.

Keitaro: Well, I can’t wait to see you.

Taiga: Well, don’t be too surprise because I’m already here.

Keitaro: WHAT!?!?

Keitaro soon heard his doorbell ringing as he dashes out of his bedroom & make his way towards the front door as he opens it & was shocked to see Taiga & Scoutmaster Yoshi standing there.

Keitaro: I can’t believe that you’re here.

Taiga: Surprised?!?

Keitaro: Yeah.

Taiga: I can’t wait to spend our weekend at your place for once.

Keitaro: It’s going to be interesting for sure.

Yoshinori: Taiga, you better be on your best behavior.

Taiga: Yes, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori: I don’t want to hear anything bad from Keitaro.

Taiga: Don’t worry, Yoshinori. I promise that I won’t cause any trouble.

Yoshinori: Okay, have fun you two.

Keitaro & Taiga: We will.

Scoutmaster Yoshi would leave as Keitaro closes the door as he’s still in shock that Taiga is in his home.

Keitaro: What do you want to do first, Taiga?

Taiga: If you don’t mind, I would love to see your bedroom.

Keitaro: Sure.

Keitaro would take the lead as Taiga would follow his boyfriend. Once they both enter Keitaro’s bedroom, Taiga couldn’t believe how childish Keitaro’s bedroom look, but find it cute & adorable.

Keitaro: What do you think of my bedroom, Taiga?

Taiga: To be honest it looks childish, but it totally suits you perfectly.

Keitaro smile as he gave his boyfriend a peck on the check.

Keitaro: Thanks.

Taiga: Don’t mention it.

Keitaro: Would you like something to drink?

Taiga: Sure.

Keitaro would leave his bedroom as he goes to his kitchen & grabs 2 cans of pop from the refrigerator. Once he got back, he would hand one over to Taiga. Keitaro & Taiga would tap their soda cans together as they open it & drink their drinks. Once they were done, Keitaro would grab Taiga’s empty can as he would put them into his recycling bin.

Taiga: Oh! Before I forget, I got you something.

Keitaro: You did!?! What is it?

Taiga: It’s a surprise!

Keitaro: A surprise! I love surprises!

Taiga: I know. Close your eyes & no peeking.

Keitaro: I know that.

Keitaro would close his eyes as he is very excited for his surprise. Taiga would get down onto one knee as he pulled out a box from his shorts. Taiga would take a deep breath as he was nervous.

Taiga: Okay. You can open your eyes.

Keitaro would slowly open his eyes as he was shock to see Taiga kneeling in front of him.

Keitaro: Taiga, what’s going…?

Taiga: Keitaro, you mean the whole world to me & I want us to make sure that whatever promises we make, we keep them no matter what.

Taiga would open the box as there were two promising rings inside. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he can’t believe what’s happening.

Keitaro: Taiga.

Taiga: Keitaro, won’t you please accept these promising rings with me?

Keitaro: Of course I do, Taiga.

Taiga smile as he got up from his knees as he grabs one of the rings & slips it onto Keitaro’s right pinky. Keitaro would get teary eye as he loved Taiga’s surprise. Keitaro would grab the other promising ring as he slips it onto Taiga’s right pinky. Keitaro & Taiga would look at their promising rings, as they knew that it would make their love & friendship for each other stronger.

Keitaro: This is the best surprise yet, Taiga. Thank you so much.

Taiga: Anything for my cute hot boyfriend.

Keitaro: Stop it, Taiga. You’re embarrassing me.

Taiga: I can’t help it. I just love saying that you’re my boyfriend.

Keitaro: And I love having you as my boyfriend as well.

Taiga & Keitaro would lean in as they kiss for a few minutes. Once they were done, they both would sit down onto Keitaro’s bed.

Taiga: What do you want to do now, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Well, I was thinking we could watch some TV for a bit.

Taiga: Cool.

Keitaro: Every watched Super Jirou?

Taiga: I can’t say that I have.

Keitaro: Wanna watch it?

Taiga: Sure.

Keitaro smile as they both would hop off of Keitaro’s bed as they would make their way towards the living room as they sat down on the couch together. Keitaro would grab the remote as he turned the TV on as they both watch Super Jirou together. They spent 3 hours nonstop watching the show. Once the show was over, Keitaro would turn the TV off as he & Taiga would slowly get up off the couch as they stretch their bodies, so they don’t become stiff.

Keitaro: What did you think of Super Jirou, Taiga?

Taiga: It was interesting. I now see why you & Hiro love watching that show.

Keitaro: I know.

Taiga: Could we go back to your bedroom?

Keitaro: Sure.

Keitaro & Taiga would walk back to Keitaro’s bedroom as Taiga would close the door behind him as he then locks it which surprises Keitaro.

Keitaro: Taiga! Why did you lock my bedroom door?

Taiga: Oh! I thought we could use some privacy just in case your sister shows up.

Keitaro: Oh! Okay.

Taiga: Let’s get ourselves comfortable.

Keitaro nodded his head as he & Taiga would remove all of their clothes & toss them into a pile as they both stood in front of each other buck naked. Taiga would smile as he miss seeing Keitaro’s cute hot naked body while Keitaro would smile as well while blushing as he miss staring at Taiga’s super hot god like body as they both became horny.

Taiga: Are you ready, Keitaro?~

Keitaro: Of course.

Keitaro & Taiga would hop onto Keitaro’s bed as they rearrange themselves as Keitaro would lay comfortably on his bed while resting his head on his comfy bed as Taiga would lay on top of his boyfriend while facing the opposite direction.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! Every time I look at your penis, it reminds me how cute you are.

Keitaro: Awe! Thank you, Taiga. Every time I look at yours, it reminds me how strong you are.

Taiga: You really think I’m that strong?

Keitaro: Of course. You have some hot muscles that shows it.

Taiga: Wow! Thank you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You’re welcome.

Taiga: I can’t take it anymore; I must have your penis inside my mouth.

Keitaro: Me too.

Keitaro & Taiga would open their mouths as they latch their lips onto the tip of each other’s penises which sent chills throughout their bodies. Keitaro & Taiga would moan as they miss tasting each other’s warm hot penis as they slowly slurp the rest of each other’s penis into their mouths as Taiga begins bobbing his head up & down on Keitaro’s while Keitaro would suck & slurp away at Taiga’s. Keitaro & Taiga would continue to feel chills running through their bodies as they both continue to please each other. As they both continue to suck each other they both soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Keitaro & Taiga’s eyes widen as they both felt each other leaking as they tighten their lips around each other’s penis & continue to suck and slurp away at each other. Keitaro & Taiga continue to moan out of pure pleasure as they can’t get enough of each other. Keitaro & Taiga continue to leak more & more pre-cum until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Keitaro & Taiga felt the rapid flow of each other’s warm hot boy milk entering their mouths as they quickly start gulping it down. After they both got done swallowing each other’s warm hot loads, Keitaro & Taiga slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penis as they would catch their breath.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! I forgot how warm & sweet your load tasted.

Keitaro: I’m glad you liked it, Taiga. I forgot how much you can release all at once.

Taiga: Well, I hope you’re ready for some more because I want to wreck that cute hole of yours.

Keitaro: It’s all yours, Taiga.

Taiga grin as he rearrange himself as he was now staring at Keitaro’s cute hot adorable face as he slowly positions the tip of his penis against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasp as he felt the warm head of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him goosebumps. Taiga smirk as he found Keitaro shaking cute as he slowly leans in & plants his lips against Keitaro’s. Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he felt Taiga’s warm soft hot lips touching against his as they slowly start making out with each other. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was surprise that Keitaro is kissing back as he begins thrusting himself forward. Keitaro quickly whimpers into Taiga’s mouth as he felt the head of Taiga’s penis pushing against his anus as he wraps himself around his smoking hot boyfriend. Taiga gasp as he felt Keitaro hugging him as he continues to ram against Keitaro’s anus as the tip of his penis would finally break through & enter Keitaro. Keitaro let out a loud sharp gasp into Taiga’s mouth as he felt Taiga’s warm hot penis inside of him. Taiga would moan very happily into Keitaro’s mouth as he’s glad to be back inside his cute boyfriend as he slowly starts thrusting himself forward. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt Taiga’s warm hot penis sliding inside of him as he wraps himself even tighter around Taiga’s warm hot soft body while continuing to deeply kiss his super hot boyfriend. Taiga was surprise how much Keitaro wanted him as he continues to please his boyfriend as he soon begin releasing his pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasp as he felt Taiga’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly tense up & latch onto Taiga’s penis very tightly. Taiga grunted into Keitaro’s mouth as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his cute hot boyfriend. Keitaro & Taiga would be feeling hot as sweat starts to slide down their bodies as Taiga couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Keitaro’s mouth as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro jade green eyes widen & sparkle as he felt Taiga’s massive piping hot boy milk entering his body as it instantly triggers him to release his own white hot gooey cum in between his & Taiga’s body. Taiga & Keitaro would look deeply into each other’s eyes as they slowly pull their lips apart as they start gasping for air as they could see hot steam coming from their mouths.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga! That was so hot.

Taiga: I have to agree. I hope you enjoyed that wicked pounding.

Keitaro: Of course! It drove me crazy to have you inside of me.

Taiga: I’m glad that you liked it, cutie.

Keitaro giggled as he blush.

Keitaro: Thank you, hottie.

Taiga: Do you think you can pound me as well?

Keitaro: Of course I can, Taiga. I was hoping that you would ask me.

Taiga: I’m ready.

Keitaro smile as he nodded his head as he & Taiga would move themselves around as they both would make themselves to the end of Keitaro’s bed as they found themselves on their knees as Keitaro would be right behind Taiga. Keitaro would align his penis against Taiga’s anus. Taiga gasp as he felt the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him goosebumps. Keitaro would place his hands over Taiga’s chest as his fingers would be near Taiga’s sensitive nipples.

Keitaro: You ready?

Taiga: I was born ready.

Keitaro smile as he took a deep breath as he start thrusting himself forward into Taiga. Taiga grunted as he felt the tip of Keitaro’s penis pushing against his anus. Keitaro continues to push forward as he soon felt his penis slipping through Taiga’s anus as it enters him. Taiga gasp as his fula red eyes widen as he shock to feel his cute hot boyfriend’s penis inside of him as it gave him chills.

Keitaro: You okay, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m fine.

Keitaro: Can I continue?

Taiga: Yes! Please.

Keitaro nodded his head as he slightly squeezes Taiga’s sensitive nipples as he begins thrusting himself into Taiga. Taiga quickly stuck his tongue out of his mouth & begins panting while Keitaro continues to slow pounding pace into Taiga. Keitaro & Taiga would soon turn their heads as they stare deeply at each other as they lunge forward smack their lips against each other as their tongues enter each other’s mouths. Keitaro & Taiga never look away at each other as Keitaro continues to pound his hot boyfriend while also squeezing his sensitive nipples. Taiga felt himself shaking from the excitement that he’s receiving as he soon begin releasing pre-cum. Keitaro would slowly look down at Taiga’s penis as he saw it leaking pre-cum as he gently squeeze Taiga’s sensitive nipples a bit more. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he felt his nipples being squeezed even more as it send jolts of shock & pleasure throughout his body causing him to tremble. Keitaro continues pounding his hot boyfriend as he soon felt sweat sliding down his body as the hot sexual excitement slowly gets to him. Taiga would feel himself burning up as he too felt sweat dripping down his body. Keitaro would quickly pull away from Taiga as they both start gasping until it was too much for Keitaro as he moans on the top of his lungs & squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga’s fula red eyes grew as he felt shot after shot of Keitaro’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as it instantly causes him to fire his white hot gooey cum across Keitaro’s room as it made a mess on the floor. Both Keitaro & Taiga would be exhausted until Keitaro’s cell phone would go off which surprised the both of them.

Taiga: Did your phone just go off, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I think so? Let me check.

Keitaro would slowly releases his finger tips off of Taiga’s penis as he then gently pull his penis out of Taiga. Taiga gasped as he no longer felt his cute boyfriend’s penis inside of him, but would soon feel his load oozing right out & leak onto Keitaro’s bed. Keitaro would grab his phone as he saw that it was his best friend Hiro who was texting him.

Hiro: Hey Keitaro! Just checking up on my best friend. How’s your time with Taiga at Camp Buddy.

Keitaro would respond.

Keitaro: Oh! Hey Hiro! Taiga & I are doing fine, but we’re not at Camp Buddy. We’re hanging out in my bedroom.

Hiro: WHAT!?!? I thought you guys agree to hangout at Camp Buddy every weekend.

Keitaro: We did, but Taiga surprised me by coming to me.

Hiro: Wow! That is a surprise. If you’re at home, do you mind if we video chat?

Keitaro: I don’t mind at all.

Hiro: See you soon, Keitaro.

Keitaro would place his phone on his nightstand as he crawl his way back towards Taiga.

Taiga: Who was you texting, Keitaro?

Keitaro: It was Hiro & I told him that we’re not at Camp Buddy.

Taiga: Why would you do that?

Keitaro: He wants to have a video chat.

Taiga: Am I included?

Keitaro: Of course.

Taiga: Cool.

Keitaro: Let’s go to my desk & video chat with Hiro.

Taiga: Okay.

Taiga & Keitaro would remove themselves from Keitaro’s bed as Keitaro would sit in his chair at his desk while Taiga would be right behind him. As Keitaro opens up his laptop, he would see that someone wants to video chat with him as it was Hiro Akiba. Keitaro would accept as Hiro would appear on his screen.

Hiro: Hey you guys! How’s it going?

Keitaro: Everything is going fine. How are you doing, Hiro. I know that you feel lonely whenever I go see Taiga.

Hiro: I’m doing okay. By the way, what made you decide to visit Keitaro, Taiga?

Taiga: I just wanted to change things up since he always travels to me, so I decided that I should do the same for him.

Hiro: That’s so sweet.

Keitaro: By the way, Hiro who’s there? I can hear your shower water running.

Taiga: Really?!?

Hiro: Funny thing that you mention that, Keitaro. I ran into an old friend.

Keitaro: Really!?!

Taiga: Who?

Kieran would turn the shower water off as he wraps a towel around his waist while using another one to pretend to dry his hair as he exits Hiro’s bathroom & reentering Hiro’s bedroom. Keitaro’s jade green & Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as they both gasp & couldn’t believe that Kieran is at Hiro’s.

Kieran: Man! That felt so refreshing. Thanks you allowing me to take a shower, Hiro.

Hiro: No problem, Kieran.

Taiga: KIERAN!!! What’s he doing there?!?

Hiro: I actually ran into him while I was out doing errands for my mom. He helped me carried the groceries home & also help fold laundry.

Keitaro: Wow! I’m not surprise. He sure helped out a lot, didn’t he Taiga.

Taiga: Yeah.

Kieran: Awe! Stop it you guys! You’re embarrassing.

Taiga: Since you two are there, me & Keitaro have something big to tell you both & you’re the first ones that get to hear it from us.

Hiro: Wow! We’re so honor.

Kieran: What is it?

Keitaro & Taiga would raise their hands towards the computer as they show off their rings on their pinkies. Hiro’s ember orange & Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as they couldn’t believe what they’re seeing now.

Hiro: Wow!

Keitaro: Taiga bought promising rings, so that we can always keep our promises.

Kieran: Awe! That’s so sweet of you Taiga.

Taiga: Stop it, Kieran. You’re embarrassing.

Hiro: It’s kinda funny to see Taiga being embarrass

Taiga: Hey.

Keitaro: I have to agree.

Taiga: Not you too, Keitaro.

Keitaro, Hiro & Kieran laugh as Hiro and Kieran are ready to tell them their exciting news.

Hiro: Since you guys told us your exciting surprise, it’s our turn now.

Keitaro: Huh? What do you mean?

Taiga: I thought Kieran being there was the surprise.

Kieran: Trust me. There’s more to it.

Hiro: Kieran & I are boyfriends now.

Keitaro & Taiga’s eyes completely widen in absolute shock as they couldn’t believe what they just heard.

Taiga: WHAT!?!?

Keitaro: When did this happen?

Kieran: A while ago.

Taiga: For real?!?

Kieran: Yeah!

Keitaro: Congratulations you guys. I’m so proud of you, Hiro.

Hiro: Awe! Thanks, Keitaro.

Taiga: You better take good care of him, Kieran.

Kieran: Don’t worry. I will.

Keitaro: I just had an idea. How about we all get together for lunch tomorrow.

Hiro: I would like that. What do you say, Kieran?

Kieran: Yeah. It would be nice to see you two again.

Taiga: Same here.

Keitaro: Awesome! So we’ll all meet each other around 10. Sounds good?

Hiro: Yup. And Taiga. You better take really good care of my best friend. He’s sometimes a klutz.

Keitaro: HEY!!!

Kieran & Taiga laugh as they find it funny.

Taiga: Don’t worry. I will. See you guys tomorrow.

Hiro: Bye you guys.

Hiro would end the video chat as Keitaro & Taiga are still stunned about Hiro & Kieran being boyfriends.

Keitaro: I can’t believe it.

Taiga: Me either. Your friend & my ex are now dating each other.

Keitaro: Who knew!

Taiga: I have to say it does feel nice to hear that Kieran is in good hands with Hiro.

Keitaro: Agree.

As they both look at each other & smile, they both soon heard a door close as they both wonder who it could be as they both gather their underwear & put them on as they quickly exit of Keitaro’s bedroom & to see that it was Keitaro’s sister.

Keitaro’s sister: Hey baby bro. How are you doing?

Keitaro: I’m doing alright sis. What have you been up to?

Keitaro’s sister: I’ve been out during errands.

Keitaro’s sister soon notices Taiga standing next to Keitaro.

Keitaro’s sister: Who’s your cool hot friend beside you, bro?

Keitaro: Oh! Allow me to introduce him. His name is Taiga Akatora and he’s my boyfriend.

Keitaro’s sister was shock to hear that Keitaro has a boyfriend as she would rush over & give her baby brother a huge hug! Once she got done hugging Keitaro, she would step back as she wait how they became boyfriends.

Keitaro’s sister: I can’t believe that my baby brother has a cute hot boyfriend. Did you guys meet at Camp Buddy?

Taiga: That’s right, but we didn’t start off as friends at the beginning.

Keitaro: Taiga’s right. He kinda hated me at the beginning, but once the sportsfest happen, I decided to make a bet with him. Our cabins tied at 2 wins & 2 lost and it came down between the both of us for our cabin. The final event was a rope climbing. We were both even until Taiga said that I will never understand what he went through last year.

Keitaro’s sister: Oh my!

Taiga: I reached the top & force Keitaro to live with me and my friends. Once he moved in I made him do all of our chores. As a week went by, he knew what I wanted done as the scoutmasters would reward everyone to a trip to the beach. It was alright. As the days go by, we slowly grew closer to each other until my ex-boyfriend, Kieran Monroe would arrive. During the fundraiser, Kieran would help me, Keitaro & Scoutmaster Yoshi rebuild 3 cabins for next year. Ms. Yuri would throw everyone a costume party. Once the party was over, Kieran confronted me & told him that he still had feelings for me, but I told him that I didn’t have the same feelings for him.

Keitaro’s sister: Oh dear!

Keitaro: Kieran left the camp before saying goodbye to Taiga one final time. A few days gone by as Taiga caught me with his journal as he was shock to see that I was reading it.

Keitaro’s sister: Hold up! You were reading someone else’s private thoughts behind their back!

Keitaro: I know what I did was wrong, but I wanted to help Taiga to get past all of the bad things that he went through. He wouldn’t tell me at the beginning, but he slowly opened up to me.

Keitaro’s sister: I see. I’m glad that you learn your lesson, Keitaro. Whatever happened to Kieran?

Taiga: You wouldn’t believe this, but he’s actually dating Hiro.

Keitaro’s sister: Wait! Are we talking about Hiro Akiba, Keitaro’s super duper best friend?

Keitaro: Yup! We just got done talking to them through video chat.

Keitaro’s sister: So Keitaro’s best friend & Taiga’s ex are dating each other while you two are dating as well?

Taiga: That’s right!

Keitaro’s sister: Don’t you think that it would be awkward.

Keitaro: I don’t think so.

Taiga: Me either! As long they take care of each other.

Keitaro’s sister: You’re right about that.

Keitaro’s stomach would soon start growling as Keitaro’s sister & Taiga would turn and look at him.

Keitaro: Sorry about that. I guess I’m kinda hungry.

Keitaro’s sister: Well I brought home groceries, so what do you guys want?

Taiga: If you don’t mind, I can order us all some pizza.

Keitaro’s sister: That’s so sweet of you, but you don’t have to do that.

Taiga: But I insist. Scoutmaster Yoshi gave me some money.

Keitaro’s sister: What do you say, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I say let Taiga order pizza.

Taiga smile as he would go back to Keitaro’s bedroom & grab his cell phone as he would order Keitaro & his sister some pizza. Taiga would return as he & Keitaro would sit down on the couch as Keitaro’s sister continues to ask them about their experience at Camp Buddy & their relationship. After 20 minutes went by, the doorbell would ring as their pizza would arrive as Taiga paid the pizza guy & gave him a nice $5 tip. Taiga would grab the pizza as he place it on the table as Keitaro & his sister would gather around as they all ate together as one big happy family. Once everyone got their stomachs filled, Keitaro & Taiga would sit on the couch together as Keitaro’s sister would sit in her chair as they all would watch TV together. It soon would be evening as Keitaro & Taiga would feel a bit tired as they slowly got up off the couch as they stretch their bodies to make sure that they’re not sore. Keitaro’s sister would do the same as she would let out a yawn.

Keitaro’s sister: Oops! My bad! I guess I’m kinda sleepy.

Taiga: Same here. I think we should go to bed early too Keitaro, since we’re going to meet Hiro & Kieran for lunch.

Keitaro: You’re right. Well, we’ll see you in the morning, sis.

Keitaro’s sister: See in the morning.

Keitaro & Taiga would make their way towards Keitaro’s bedroom. Once inside, Keitaro would close his bedroom door for some privacy as he & Taiga would remove their underwear as they became naked again.

Keitaro: Man! I’m so tired.

Taiga: Me too. I’m ready to hit the hay.

Keitaro: I think we should shower first, so we can sleep soundly.

Taiga: I don’t know if I want to shower.

Keitaro: Taiga! You’re starting to sound like Yoichi!

Taiga: WHAT!?!?

Keitaro: I don’t want sleep with a smelly boyfriend.

Taiga: Alright! I’ll take a shower!

Keitaro: I was actually thinking we should shower together.

Taiga: Oh! You want to have one more go before we go to sleep, is that it?

Keitaro: WHAT!?!? Of course not! I thought you would like a nice back scrub since you haven’t had one in a while.

Taiga: Well, I do miss your amazing back scrubs.

Keitaro: So…

Taiga: Alright. We’ll shower together, so I can get that awesome back scrub.

Keitaro: Thank you, Taiga!

Taiga: Come on, cutie! Let’s go get clean up.

Keitaro chuckle as they both would enter Keitaro’s bathroom as they step into Keitaro’s shower together. Once inside, Keitaro would turn the water on as he slowly adjust the settings where the water was warm enough for the both of them. Once the water was just right, Keitaro & Taiga would took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm water wash their stinky bodies clean. As they were cleaning, Keitaro would grab a sponge as he begins wiping Taiga’s back. Taiga quickly let out a loud pleasurable moan as he felt the warm soft sponge rubbing against his back as he would enjoy the amazing back scrub by Keitaro.

Taiga: Hey Keitaro!

Keitaro: Yeah Taiga!

Taiga: I’m afraid to say this, but I’m kinda horny.

Keitaro: Oh!

Taiga: I was wondering if you could help me with my problem.

Keitaro: Sure, anything for you, Taiga.

Taiga smile as he turn himself around as Keitaro look down & saw Taiga’s twitching penis. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he calm himself down as he slowly leans forward & wraps his lips around the head of Taiga’s penis. Taiga gasp as he felt Keitaro’s soft gently lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him chills. Keitaro moan to the sweet taste of Taiga’s penis as he softly sucks the rest into his mouth & begins bobbing his head back and forth. Taiga couldn’t help but to moan as he enjoys feeling Keitaro’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Keitaro truly can’t get enough of Taiga’s penis as he suck & slurp at it. Taiga would soon start playing with his sensitive nipples as he starts to tremble. Keitaro kept his steady rhythm as the hot sensation pleasure is slowly getting to Taiga as he soon begin leaking his pre-cum inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s jade green widen as he tasted Taiga’s pre-cum as he slowly places his hands onto Taiga’s hips as slowly speed up. Taiga felt Keitaro sucking even more as he starts huffing & puffing very heavily as the hot sexual heat became unbearable for him as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro felt Taiga’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts gulping it all down. Once Taiga was done releasing his hot load, Keitaro softly remove his lips off his hot boyfriend’s penis. Taiga let out a pleasing sigh of relief as he was happy to have his penis out of his cute boyfriend’s mouth as he slowly removes his hands from his nipples.

Keitaro: Did I please you, hottie?

Taiga: Of course you did, cutie, but I want to do more.

Keitaro would smile as he stood back up onto his feet as he then turn himself around as he place his hands onto his cute adorable butt cheeks as slowly move them apart exposing his cute hot anus in front of Taiga. Taiga’s fula red eyes as he felt his face turning bright red as he stare straight at Keitaro’s cute hot anus as it made his own penis twitch. Keitaro saw Taiga’s twitching penis as he would wiggle his cute butt in front of Taiga. Taiga continue to feel embarrass as he couldn’t take it anymore as he places his hands firmly onto Keitaro’s butt & press the tip of his penis against Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasp as he felt the tip of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus as he took slow deep breaths as he tries to calm down his excitement.

Taiga: You ready for me to wreck that cute hole of yours again, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yes Taiga! Please wreck my hole.

Taiga smirks as he squeeze Keitaro’s butt cheeks very tightly as he begin thrusting himself forward. Keitaro gasp his jade green eyes widen as he felt the head of Taiga’s penis pushing against his anus, but this time it slowly shoves its way through as it reenters Keitaro. Keitaro was shock to feel Taiga’s penis back inside as it causes him to shake.

Taiga: It feels so good to be back inside of you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I’m glad that you’re back inside of me, Taiga. Please start moving.

Taiga: Anything for my cute hot boyfriend.

Keitaro giggled as Taiga begins thrusting himself into his boyfriend. Keitaro let out a loud gasp as he felt Taiga’s penis moving a lot deeper as it send chills throughout his body. Taiga smirked as he continues his hot rough pounding. Keitaro tried his best to remain quiet, but Taiga’s hot rough pounding as too much as he starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he was at Taiga’s mercy. Taiga chuckled as he continues to pound his boyfriend so roughly as he found Keitaro’s sweet spot. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen in pure shock as his entire body shakes as felt himself leaking pre-cum. Taiga continues to grin as he kept pounding away at Keitaro’s sweet spot as he too would begin leaking his pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro whimper as he felt Taiga’s pre-cum as he becomes tense as his insides quickly start tensing up & put the squeeze on Taiga’s penis as his anus would also close its entrance. Taiga grunted as he felt Keitaro becoming tense as he still continues to pound his cutie as they both would feel the hot sexual heat building up inside of them. Taiga & Keitaro would be huffing & puffing as the sexual heat would be too much as Taiga deeply moans on the top of his lungs & squirted his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro. Keitaro shook as he felt shot after shot of Taiga’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as the warm load would be too much for him as Keitaro screams on the top of his lungs & violently release his white hot gooey cum up against his shower glass door. After they both got done releasing their loads, Taiga slowly remove his hands off of Keitaro’s butt as he then softly pull his penis out of Keitaro’s anus. Once it was out, Keitaro let out a loud gasp as he no longer felt his hot boyfriend’s penis inside of him, but would soon feel the hot load oozing right out as it slowly leaks right out & drips down onto the floor.

Taiga: Thank you Keitaro for allowing me to use you.

Keitaro: It was my pleasure, Taiga. I still can’t believe how much cum you released inside of me.

Taiga: I know. I thought you would get use to it by now.

Keitaro: Since it’s getting late, how about we finish it on my bed.

Taiga: Okay.

Keitaro turn around & smile as Taiga would turn the shower water off as they both exit out of the shower together as they begin drying themselves off. Once they were completely dry, they would exit out of Keitaro’s bedroom as they hop onto Keitaro’s bed. Keitaro would stand straight up on his bed while Taiga would get onto his knees as he was inches away from Keitaro’s cute adorable penis. Taiga smirked as he slowly lean forward & uses his lips to grab the tip of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro gasp as he felt Taiga’s warm hot lips touching the tip of his penis as Taiga would slowly suck the rest of Keitaro into his mouth. Keitaro would shake as he felt his penis being sucked into Taiga’s mouth as it gave him chills. Keitaro quickly cover his mouth as he didn’t want his sister to hear him moan from Taiga sucking his penis. Taiga would suck & slurp away at Keitaro as he slowly bobbles his head back and forth. Keitaro would shake as Taiga hot mouth would make him tremble. Taiga kept sucking at Keitaro’s penis as Keitaro would soon release his pre-cum inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was surprise to taste Keitaro’s pre-cum as he tighten his lips & suck even harder on his cute boyfriend’s penis. Keitaro would use his second hand to cover his mouth as the hot pleasure is starting to get to him as he kept leaking more & more pre-cum into Taiga’s mouth. Taiga would bobble his head even faster as he saliva would coat Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro felt his penis twitching inside Taiga’s as the hot pleasure of Taiga’s blowjob would be too much as he stood still and shake as he squirts his white hot gooey cum into Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s fula red eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Keitaro’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts drinking all of it. Once Keitaro was done unloading his load, Taiga softly remove his lips off of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro would remove his hands from his mouth as he let out a big sigh of relief as he was glad to have his penis out of Taiga’s mouth.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! Your cum keeps getting sweeter & sweeter every time you squirt it into my mouth. It tastes so good.

Keitaro: I’m glad that you like, but there’s one place that I love squirting my hot load besides your mouth.

Taiga: I think I know where this is going.

Keitaro: Can I be on top?

Taiga: Of course plus it would be nice to have my cute hot boyfriend to sleep on top of me once he passes out from pounding me.

Keitaro: Thanks, Taiga! You’re the best.

Taiga smile as he & Keitaro would remove themselves off of Keitaro’s bed as they both would pull Keitaro’s bed sheets down as Taiga hop in first as he made himself comfortable & laid his head on Keitaro’s comfy pillow.

Taiga: What are you waiting for! I want to your hot load inside of me while I sleep.

Keitaro chuckle as he hop onto his bed as he then lay himself on top of Taiga. Taiga moaned as he enjoyed feeling his & Keitaro’s skin rubbing against each other as it turned him on. Keitaro would adjust himself as he soon position the tip of his penis against Taiga’s anus. Taiga grunted as he felt the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus as it made him shiver.

Keitaro: You ready for this, Taiga?

Taiga: I was born ready. Hurry up & penetrate me, so I can feel your warm hot load inside of me.

Keitaro nodded his head as he slowly thrust himself forward. Taiga shiver as he felt the head of Keitaro’s penis pushing against his anus as it slowly slips right through & enters him. Taiga shivers as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot soft penis inside of him as Keitaro slowly lean forward & press his lips against his boyfriend’s as they both start making out with each other as Keitaro begins pounding Taiga. Taiga gasp into Keitaro’s mouth as they both would insert their tongues inside each other’s mouths as they intertwine with each other. Keitaro would happily moan into Taiga’s mouth as he enjoys kissing his hot boyfriend while thrusting his hot penis inside of him. Keitaro & Taiga continue making out with each other as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths. As Keitaro continues to thrust himself into his hot boyfriend, they both would slowly feel hot as they both start to sweat. They both would look at each other as Keitaro continues his steady thrusting as he soon begins leaking pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga gasp as he fula red eyes widen as he felt the warmness of Keitaro’s pre-cum entering inside of him as he felt his insides tensing up & quickly put the squeeze on Keitaro’s while his anus would seal his entrance. Keitaro gasp into Taiga’s mouth as he felt Taiga’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis as he continues to pound his boyfriend. Keitaro & Taiga would be feeling warmer & warmer as the hot sexual heat between them gets intense as they both continue to stare deeply into each other’s eye. Keitaro would be thrusting faster & faster into his boyfriend until he couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat between them as he deeply moan into Taiga’s mouth & exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of him. Taiga’s fula eyes sparkle as he felt load after load of Keitaro’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he too couldn’t bare the hot sexual heat as he scream on the top of his lungs inside Keitaro’s as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum in between his & Keitaro’s stomachs and chest. Once they both got done firing their hot loads, they slowly pull their tongues back into their mouths as they softly remove their lips away from each other as they continue to stare deeply into each other’s beautiful eyes.

Taiga: I love you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I love you too, Taiga.

With that, Keitaro would rest his head onto Taiga’s shoulder as they both sleep very soundly as he can’t wait to have lunch with their friends.


End file.
